Hungarian patent specification No. 176,202 and British patent specification No. 2,022,998 describe a pharmaceutical composition suitable for influencing the reticuloendothelic system (RES), i.e. the tissue system built up from different tissue types, situated at different anatomical positions or organs of the human or animal organism. The said composition comprises
i) a mixture of pharmaceutically acceptable, water-soluble compounds of boron, fluorine, magnesium, vanadium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc and molybdenum, which compounds do not precipitate with each other or with the other components of the composition and have a neutral or acidic pH in an aqueous medium;
ii) glycine;
iii) glycerol;
iv) L-(+)-ascorbic acid;
v) a neutral or acidic, water-soluble salt of a 214,5,7-tetrahalofluorescein (according to the present nomenclature: 2',4',5',7'-tetrahalofluorescein);
vi) a neutral or acidic and water-soluble, pharmaceutically acceptable salt of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid;
vii) potassium sodium tartrate; and the weight ratio of the boron compound : fluorine compound : magnesium compound : vanadium compound : manganese compound : iron compound : cobalt compound : nickel compound : copper compound zinc compound : molybdenum compound : glycine : glycerol: L-(+)-ascorbic acid: 2,4,5,7-tetrahalofluorescein salt: ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid salt: potassium sodium tartrate is 0.01-1:0.02-1:0.4-3:0.02-0.6:0.1-2:1-6:0.1-1:0.02-2:0.05-1:1:0.1-3:0.01-0. 8:0.1-2:2-8:0.01-2:0.003-0.5:0.1-3:0.7-10.
The said composition is prepared by dissolving the components in aqueous medium, mixing the same with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents and/or excipients, then transforming the mixture thus obtained into a pharmaceutical composition in a manner known per se.
According to a preferred embodiment boric acid is used as boron compound; sodium fluoride or vanadium trifluoride is used as fluorine compound; magnesium sulfate or magnesium chloride or the hydrate thereof is used as magnesium compound; ammonium vanadate or vanadium trifluoride is used as vanadium compound; manganese sulfate or manganese chloride or the hydrate thereof is used as manganese compound; iron(II)- or iron(III)-sulfate or the hydrate thereof is used as iron compound; cobalt chloride or cobalt sulfate or the hydrate thereof is used as cobalt compound; nickel chloride or nickel sulfate or the hydrate thereof is used as nickel compound; copper(II)-sulfate or the hydrate thereof is used as copper compound; zinc sulfate or the hydrate thereof is used as zinc compound; ammonium molybdenate or sodium molybdenate is used as molybdenum compound.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the process 2',4',5',7'-tetraiodofluorescein disodium salt is used as tetrahalofluorescein salt, the disodium salt of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid salt is used as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid salt and distilled water is used to make up the aqueous medium.